


Yes, Sir

by may10baby



Series: Sheith Month 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is the Kitten, Light BDSM, M/M, SheithMonth2k17, Shiro probably has a lecture kink in canon lbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Shiro gets greeted by a Kitten in a red ribbon.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt of "Yes, Sir" for Sheith Month 2k17!

Shiro was in over his head.

In other cases, it was a bad thing, but with Keith? It was usually a constant plus, save for earlier today. He’d just come back from clearing Lance, who admittedly had deserved getting decked by Keith today. He’d thrown a plate of food goo at Keith in retaliation to Keith making for a snide comment, which had transformed into a five second fist fight before Shiro and Hunk had pulled them apart. Lance had definitely been the worse one off for injuries after the fight, if his broken nose was anything to go by. Shiro shoved Keith off to the showers and followed Lance to the medbay. He was their leader after all, and that meant taking care of everything from directing them in battle to clearing up squabbles. Lance had spent most of the walk complaining about Keith having the upper hand in close combat, before gloating about how much better he would have been if it was ranged combat.

“I mean, I nailed him in the back of the head with a full plate of goo, how’s that for sharpshooting?” Lance joked easily, looking at Shiro. He currently had a dishrag pressed nonchalantly into his bloody face, as if he hadn't been cursing Keith out for ruining his perfect face a few minutes earlier.

“You know, if you want to get better at close range combat, I could run you through a few high level simulations.” Shiro said, his serious tone shutting Lance up immediately. After depositing Lance into a medpod for a few ticks he took the time to make sure that Lance's nose had properly repaired itself. That done, Shiro waved him off and returned to his room, plotting how he was going to deal with Keith. The door slid open and Shiro stepped on through, freezing when he noticed Keith lying across his bed, fresh out of the shower with nothing but a red ribbon around his neck.

Well, this would be easier than he thought.

“Oh, there you are.” Keith mused, crossing one leg over the other and stretching his arms over his head. The small, tone muscles of his stomach tightened invitingly before Keith let his knees spread. Shiro stared as Keith casually slipped three fingers into his hole, his fingers already wet with lube and his hole nice and stretched. His cock was erect against his stomach, leaving a small pool of precum right below his navel. “I got bored waiting for you.” Keith explained, his statement ending with a small moan as he canted his hips up. Shiro felt his mouth run dry.

He moved forward, not even bothering to kick off his boots as he climbed on top of Keith, wiping the smirk off Keith’s face with a kiss. His tongue slipped into Keith’s mouth, his hand moving down to grip Keith’s wrist and pull his fingers free. Keith made a small sound of protest, turning his face to break the kiss.

“Shiro, no, I need it.” Keith said breathlessly, his eyes shining. “I need it _now_.”

“Seems like you’ve had pretty of time to play at your own speed.” Shiro told him lowly, smiling at the way Keith shivered. “Now we’re going to set things at my pace.” He kissed Keith again, before snagging his other wrist and pressing them into the bed above Keith’s head. “Don’t move them.” He ordered, nipping at Keith’s bottom lip. Keith whined and squirmed, worrying his lip between his teeth before he nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” He breathed. Shiro kissed him again before running his tongue down his jaw, pausing at the red ribbon.

“This is a nice touch. Maybe one day I’ll have you crawl around the Castle wearing just this. Shouldn’t be hard to make a leash.” Shiro mused, kissing down to Keith’s collarbone.

“No,” Keith whined, squeezing his eyes shut, “that’s too embarrassing.”

“You’re still hard though.” Shiro told him. He ran the cool fingers of his metal hand against the head of Keith’s cock, watching with amusement as Keith jerked his hips up. He wrapped his fingers around Keith’s length, enjoying the strangled sound Keith made in response to the cold. “Poor, Kitten Keith. Maybe I’ll leave you tied up outside the training room while I go through a few simulations.”

“Motherfu-” Keith choked when Shiro’s hand squeezed around him, clearly not in a position to give attitude. “S-Shiro, please! Sir, please!” Shiro’s grip relaxed and Keith drew in a steadying breath. “Fuck me, Sir.” He begged, looking at Shiro desperately. “I got myself all ready for you.”

“Mmm, you did, did you? I guess I’ll have to see.” Shiro’s fingers slid inside Keith, two at first. They quickly became three, then four. He fucked his fingers into Keith, marveling at how much Keith had played already. Shiro lifted his brow, looking up at Keith. Keith was squirming and thrusting himself down onto Shiro’s fingers, but his wrists were still at the top of the bed. “Good, Kitten.” He praised, before gripping Keith’s hip firmly with his free hand, stalling Keith’s movements. “But you’re not coming until I say you can.”

“I…” Keith bit his lip, panting out a breath. “Yes, Sir.” He murmured, disappointed. Shiro smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Keith’s hipbone. His tongue darted out to lick up the precum on Keith's stomach. “Oh…” Keith moaned, his eyes sliding shut. And then Shiro’s fingers were gone, but Keith knew what came next so he didn’t complain, merely opened his legs wider, watching as Shiro undid the buckle of his belt, the button of his pants. Keith drew in a sharp breath at the sight of his erection. “Shiro, Sir, please.” He whimpered, arching when the head of Shiro’s erection finally pressed at his entrance. He keened in delight, pausing when Shiro didn’t immediately slide in. Shiro’s grip slid up to his wrists, pinning Keith down firmly. Keith stared up at him in confusion, blinking at the amused look on Shiro’s face.

“I think now would be a great time to talk about why you shouldn’t break your fellow Paladin’s nose on a whim.” Shiro smiled down at him as anger flared in Keith’s eyes. “It’ll be a good lesson in _self-control_ .” He added with a smirk. Keith let out a frustrated growl, grinding his hips down, hissing when Shiro rocked his hips back. He could still feel Shiro’s erection pressed against his ass, but it wasn't _enough_.

“I don’t want to.” Keith hissed. “Fuck me.” He panted when Shiro merely lifted a brow.

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for.” Shiro said easily. Keith knew the answer he was looking for, he just didn’t want to say it. There was a few minutes of tense silence as Keith squirmed in his grip, trying to rut against Shiro as much as possible, his mouth set in a stubborn line. Keith glared daggers at Shiro, his resolve cracking as Shiro licked his lips.

“...Yes, Sir.” Keith muttered, an embarrassed flush spreading against his cheeks as Shiro started _lecturing_ him in the middle of sex. Keith was honestly beginning to think it was a kink of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a bit shorter than my usual oneshots OTL I found out about this event yesterday. More in this series to come! Be sure to keep up with the #SheithMonth2k17 on Tumblr to see other great works! :D
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


End file.
